


every kiss you give me makes me sicker

by rwbyfics



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Infirmary AU, kinzaibatsu91
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyfics/pseuds/rwbyfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote two pieces for Kino's Infirmary AU. Title taken from Marina and the Diamonds, "E.V.O.L"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby swung her messenger bag higher up her arm, making her way through the empty hallways towards the infirmary. After her incident with a baseball and a few seconds of blacking out, the employed doctor at school - Ms. Fall - had offered her a place to eat lunch or even just a visit if she got bored after icing her head and checking for a concussion.

"I could really use a helping hand around here." She had said, smiling at Ruby with her full red mouth, dimples cutting deep hollows into her skin. "And you seem very capable." She had reached out then, grasping Ruby's hand in two of hers, one thumb resting just at the inside of her pale wrist. "Hmm, steady hands as well." She had looked up, locking eyes with Ruby. Her thumb brushed across the back of her hand, one strong, self-assured touch. "You have very beautiful skin."

Ruby had flushed so bright that she was sure her temperature had jumped ten degrees. Ms. Fall was undeniably attractive - Yang had even contemplated an upset stomach when she was bored with class and up for flirting sometimes - which made prolonged eye contact a bit uncomfortable. It didn't help that she wore such flattering outfits that brought out the steep incline of her waist, or the generous give of her hips and chest.

Her pencil skirts were always sleek and seamed against the back of her legs, some with a sensible slit up the side, and she had an array of sweaters that fit snugly, accenting her slender neck and creamy skin. Her doctor's coat was always spotless, with her name embroidered in red just above her heart, the color to match her lipstick.

Ruby shook herself from her thoughts and knocked on the door of the infirmary, rocking on her heels and toes a little.

"Come in."

Her voice was attractive, because of course it was - everything about her was attractive, oh dear Jesus - and Ruby's fingers trembled a bit when she twisted the knob. Ms. Fall was sitting at her desk, playing receptionist in front of a few rows of sickbeds, suture scissors and a thick spool of dark thread to her right. Latex gloves were stretched across her fingers, stark white plastic stained around the edges with blood.

The doctor looked up distractedly before settling warm, molten eyes on Ruby. A sharp smile immediately spread across her face, sleek canines digging slightly into her bottom lip.

"Don't tell me you've fallen victim to playground equipment again."

Cinder's voice was teasing, but she seemed prepared to jump up and prepare an ice pack. Ruby blushed to the tips of her ears, swaying a bit on her feet.

"N-No, no, I'm perfectly fine today! My skull is great! Totaaaaalllly untouched!" Cinder grinned and pushed away from the desk, standing to welcome Ruby into her office.

"Then what can I help you with?" The statement should have been innocent out of context, but in it, it was loaded with intention, the way that the doctor walked assuredly, hips swaying with meaning.

"I-I just wanted to say hi? And maybe, um, eat lunch here, and uh, help out…? With some stuff? That is, if you needed any! Um, help that is. I don't want to intrude if you're busy…" Ruby blurted, still caught halfway between the doorway and the threshold of the infirmary.

Ms. Fall crossed her arms over her chest and regarded Ruby. "If you came a few minutes earlier, you would have had to help me stitch up someone's arm. You have impeccable timing, Miss Rose." After a few moments, Cinder's tone shifted into something a bit sobering.

"I didn't think you'd take me up on my offer." Cinder stripped off her gloves with a pronounced snap and tied them together before tossing them in the bin over her shoulder. "But, I'm glad you came. You can eat in here, and then help me clean up. Does that sound alright?"

Ruby beamed despite herself and bounced on her toes, glowing with pride.

"Okay!"

Cinder pulled up a chair for the girl, ushering her towards her desk. The doctor placed her hand ever so subtly on Ruby's shoulder as she sat down, fingers ghosting at the nape of her neck, leaving behind goosebumps in her wake. Ruby shivered violently, but Cinder was already on the other side of the desk, working through a pile of papers.

Her dark hair fell around her cheekbones as she ducked her head, thumbing past a stray inkblot on the page. Ruby nibbled at her sandwich meekly, trying to avoid staring at the doctor for too long. She was gorgeous, backlit in sunlight and stray dust clouds floating through the air.

Cinder filed some paperwork into a cabinet in her desk, humming under her breath as she did so. Ruby watched her fingers, long and thin, perfectly manicured as well, as they grazed a line of text. She frowned, picked up a pen, and scratched out a field and replaced it with a line of her own neat script.

Ruby was entranced by the dark nails, filed long and sharp, lacquered blood red with dark tips. Cinder worked despite Ruby's gaze, jotting down notes on folded sticky notes and placing them on the monitor of her computer.

Cinder looked up only once and pointed towards the half-eaten sandwich in Ruby's hands.

"You should finish that soon." Cinder glanced behind her, looking at the clock. It gave Ruby a fantastic view of the pale slope of her neck, pale blue veins climbing up the side of her pulse. "You only have an hour left on your lunch break." Ruby flushed and looked down, and shoved the rest of her lunch in her mouth without a single thought. She chewed for five minutes, swallowing roughly with a cough.

Cinder looked up.

"Done?" Ruby nodded, eyes watering from the sheer amount of bread that had just been in her mouth.

"Let's get to work then."

Cinder stood and brought back some cleaning supplies.

"This school hasn't had a doctor employed for five years, so it's no wonder this place is in absolute disarray." Cinder spoke with obvious disdain, glancing around the cobwebbed corners and dusty windows. "You and I are going to fix that. And then, perhaps," Cinder looked Ruby up and down, predatory and sultry. "I'll give you a reward." The innuendo almost killed Ruby, but she choked down a gulp and picked up a mop.

Cinder rolled up the sleeves of her coat and did the same.

Ruby started at one corner of the large room, batting at spiderwebs with the handle of her mop. Dust gathered at the edge of window sills, but soon, the glass and frames were gleaming brightly, sunlight no longer shining into the infirmary muddily.

The floors were wiped down with polish, beds made with fresh sheets, and soon, the warning bell for class rang through the halls. Ruby wiped the sweat off of her brow, huffing at the damning clock. Cinder rested her hipbone against the handle of her mop, meeting eyes with Ruby, eyes curious and coaxing, only for the student to duck her head bashfully.

"Well, Ms. Fall, I think I have to get to class, so…" Ruby started, only to be cut off.

"Cinder."

Ruby startled a little, but Cinder cast her a reassuring smile.

"Please, call me Cinder. There's no need for formalities between us." Ruby nodded earnestly and smiled halfly.

"I had a lot of fun, today." Ruby set her mop against the wall and started to set out for her bag. Before she could even make it two steps, Cinder was there in a cloud of dark hair and lavender perfume.

Ruby stumbled backwards, falling onto the edge of an infirmary bed, unable to escape Cinder's all-knowing gaze. Cinder seemed unperturbed by Ruby's shallow breathing, or the way that she kept glancing down at Cinder's lips like they were too lovely to be unnoticed.

"I'm glad to hear that." Cinder purred, reaching up to brush a long piece of dark hair behind her ear. Instead of placing the hand back on the bed to frame Ruby's legs, she twisted a strand of Ruby's hair along her pinky.

"I was ecstatic to see you show up today, did you know that?" Cinder's voice was barely above a whisper now, a hair away from a shivering, delicate breeze by Ruby's ear. "You're far more lovely than you know, Ruby dearest." Cinder pressed even closer, and Ruby almost whined. "But perhaps, that is what draws me so close to you."

Ruby bowed her head when Cinder brushed her hair past her scalp.

"Perhaps, that is what makes me... want to kiss you so much."

Ruby gasped under her breath, but when Cinder moved closer again, slanting her lips across Ruby's, she willingly fell into the kiss, shuddering at Cinder's firm hand rubbing slow circles at her side. Cinder licked across the pucker of Ruby's mouth, and all of a sudden, the girl was grateful for the swipe of tinted lip balm that she had applied earlier in the day.

Cinder's scarlet lipstick slipped across Ruby's lips, painting her Cupid's bow a sharp and vibrant red. Cinder kissed with a practiced tongue, the teasing little edge of her teeth reminding Ruby that this wasn't a dream, that this was happening in the moment, that the most beautiful woman she had ever set eyes on was kissing her with so much passion that her blood was singing.

Just as Ruby was fully relaxing into the soft, wet heat of Cinder's mouth, one arm wrapped loosely around her shoulder blades, the last bell for class rung, disapproving and blaring. Ruby broke away with a choked noise of horror.

"Ms. Fa - Cinder, I have to get to English class…" Ruby's voice faltered as she moved back against the bed, lying across the pillow. Cinder followed her movements easily, not even with a second thought. They were face-to-face, trading breaths and higher heart rates.

Cinder snaked her hand around Ruby's wrist, lacing their fingers together. Ruby giggled when the doctor nosed at her pulse, leaning back to stare her straight in the eyes.

"But Ruby, why go to a boring little class when I could teach you something far important right now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby's mouth still felt hot.

It had been less than twenty-four hours since Ms. Fall - Cinder, now, Ruby reminded herself anxiously - had kissed her with a wildfire tongue and left behind a track of scorch marks and lipstick across her skin. She felt stung all over, flushed and anxious and too awake to even function. Her hands skittered across her pencils and she shivered at the thought of those ravenous eyes above her, as wide and consuming as a flame, and fingers so warm that she could still feel them on her thighs.

Yang had blamed her baby sister's anxiousness on the new version of Pumpkin Pete's that they had eaten at breakfast this morning - double the marshmallows, double the fun! - but unless the cereal had been infused with the scent of Cinder's perfume, Ruby believed otherwise.

Ruby bounced her gnawed pencil against her desk again, fingers stretched across her mouth, still trying to preserve the feeling of Cinder's bottom lip brushing against the crest of her lips, her lipstick slipping past the collar of her blouse, pressing against her trembling clavicle like a brand.

Cinder had written her a pass when Ruby had to leave, neat, looping script against a pink slip. Her hair had fallen so gracefully past her shoulder while she leaned forward, hips pushed outwards, elbows resting on her desk - it was something straight out of a fever dream.

Before Ruby could slip into another rabbit hole of feverish touch and nails tipped with gold dust, the PA system in the corner of the wall crackled to life. Ruby frowned, pencil stopping halfway to its descent towards the desk. The morning announcements had already been read by Principal Ozpin, voice as disinterested as ever, practically lolling everyone back to sleep.

"Mr. Oobleck?" Vice Principal Goodwitch's voice rang out through the room, and every student in the room straightened as if the woman could somehow see them through the ancient speaker. Ruby's skittish homeroom teacher whipped around, brandishing his coffee mug.

"Who goes there?!"

There was silence before Ms. Goodwitch let out a slow, measured sigh.

"Mr. Oobleck, this is a personal message for one of your students…" There was a pause on the other end, a shuffle of disorganized papers, and the click of groomed nails against a hard surface. "Ruby Rose."

There was a wavelike ripple of excited murmurs in the class and Ruby almost melted on the spot. In a flipbook style, Ruby skimmed through anything questionable she did in the past few days. Besides making out with a woman almost twice her age, there was nothing.

Cold sweat started beading at Ruby's hairline. Ms. Goodwitch couldn't have found out about that. She couldn't have uncovered as something as secretive and hushed as Cinder's hand slipping up the hem of her skirt.

"Ms. Fall would like to see her during the lunch hour. I believe she has asked for Miss Rose's assistance with office work and maintenance." There were a resounding hum of muffled laughter now, and it was doing nothing to help the blush that was burning Ruby from the inside out.

Mr. Oobleck shoved his glasses up his nose and turned to his class.

"Quiet, all of you!" He sought out Ruby from the near back and pointed a finger at her.

"Miss Rose! Make your presence known at the infirmary during the lunch hour."

Ruby nodded so hard that her neck cramped.

"Have an efficient day, Mr. Oobleck."

The crackle of the PA system shut off, and the class slumped down again, spines returning to scoliotic curves. But Ruby sat up as if she had been frozen.

Cinder wanted to see her again.

When Ruby's lunch hour came, she practically sprinted to the infirmary, skidding around corners so fast that her shoes groaned in reply. Ruby continued on, rushing from her homeroom to the front offices. The thick doors came into view at the end of the front halls, and the dormant fire lying in Ruby's skin broke alive again.

Ruby opened the door, peeking around the corner in hopes of seeing Cinder in a candid moment, maybe reapplying lipstick or running a hand through her hair. To Ruby's surprise, the front desk of the infirmary was unoccupied. There was no sign that Cinder had been there, no nail file resting on the edge of a keyboard, no half-eaten lunch marked up with stray lip prints.

"Hello?" Ruby's voice echoed through the hall, bouncing off of empty beds and shining windows. When no reply came, Ruby frowned. She was unsure of what to do now. There was a still moment where Ruby wrestled with her thoughts, but instead of leaving, she decided to eat her lunch alone. It was a blissful silence compared to the cafeteria, where food fights were a daily threat to students who were sick and tired of having to wash macaroni out of their hair.

Yang had packed her another sandwich for lunch, and Ruby munched solemnly, shoving the last bite of ham and cheese into her mouth whether she liked it or not.

The Rose-Xiao-Longs never wasted food. The bag of chips near the bottom of her bag was a nice surprise though, and the tupperware container of organic strawberries made her want to bust into Yang's math class just to give her a hug. Though Ruby had taken her time eating, only fifteen minutes had passed out of the full hour of her lunch break.

She glanced at the door again, wishing that Cinder would appear before she left with her tail tucked between her legs. Wishful thinking went nowhere, Ruby lamented before crushing her trash into a little ball and tossing it into the bin. Just as she was about to walk towards the door, they were flung open with so much force that the curtains billowed fleetingly.

Cinder looked at Ruby from the doorway, eyes roaming across the slant of Ruby's legs - shameless as always.

"You know," Cinder said dryly. "Sometimes I really regret buying a damn motorcycle."

Ruby was speechless. Cinder was dressed in something completely different from her usual snug pencil skirt and knit turtleneck. No, she was wrapped in leather, sleek fabric clinging to the ample curve of her hip and thigh, along with a midnight black jacket zipped to the collar.

"I'm glad that Glynda sent my message along without any disturbances." Cinder smiled, shutting the doors behind her and taking complete control of the room with her easy, swaying stride.

"G-Glynda?" Ruby stammered, faintly recalling seeing the name in phone books and directories around town. Cinder set her bag on her desk, laughing a bit.

"I suppose you know her by Ms. Goodwitch."

Realization struck Ruby in an instant and she could only stare in disbelief.

"She and I are old high school friends. Fate seems to keep bringing us back together, no matter how much she protests." Cinder remarked thoughtfully, one nail tapping against the zipper of her large tote. The closed mouth of her purse opened in a fluid motion, and Cinder retrieved her usual uniform from inside, folded in her hands.

Ruby expected the doctor to walk towards the adjoining bathroom to change in private, but before she knew it, the zipper of Cinder's jacket moved down its set course, and leather started to fall from pure white shoulders.

Cinder turned over her shoulder and shrugged in an almost careless way.

"I hope you can forgive me, Ruby. I was in such a hurry today that I couldn't even get my top on. Not to mention the fact that my bike broke down on the highway…" Cinder's features slid into view slowly, black leather giving way to the bone white moons of her shoulder blades, the lace of her bra, and the delicate line etched into the small of her back.

Ruby couldn't move.

It was too much, too soon, and she felt like she was going to pass out. There was something leaping in her stomach, kickstarting her nervous system into overdrive - was this really happening right now?! Cinder carried on as if nothing abnormal was happening.

"Well, I suppose today just isn't my day."

Cinder turned abruptly, and Ruby saw stars.

Cinder's skin was as untouched as new snow, and the contrast of her black bra was blinding. Lace wrapped around the base of her ribcage like a tattoo, cutting shadow and curvature into the highest point of her waist. It was so casual, the way that Cinder moved, that Ruby wasn't sure if she was breathing anymore. Perhaps she had ascended into a different stage of the afterlife, one where doctors undressed with the same nonchalant seductiveness of a striptease.

Cinder met eyes with the younger girl and smiled warmly. However busy she was, Cinder had still found the time to apply her lipstick, deep and scarlet against her pursed mouth.

"I'm glad you're here though." Cinder picked up her change of clothes - oh god, there was her cleavage - but frowned when she noticed something amiss. "Ruby, I think I forgot to take my skirt out of my bag. Would you mind?" Ruby stumbled to the desk after a few dull moments, searching through the bag before finding the silky garment.

The younger girl walked with numb feet to Cinder, and the doctor smoothed the skirt against her bent arm, smiling with half of her mouth. She glanced down, just for a split second, and caught Ruby fixated on the scalloped lace smoothed against the top of her chest.

Instead of teasing her, Cinder only smiled, dimples jack-knifing into her cheeks. She fit her hand under Ruby's chin, pulling the younger girl forward by a few steps before she could react.

"You are the most darling thing I've ever seen." Cinder squeezed Ruby's cheeks from both sides so that her lips pursed into a pink rosebud. Then, she was gone, off to the bathroom to change into her skirt.

Ruby planted her hands on her knees and wheezed.

Her heart was two skips away from a coronary, rapidfire breaths punching out of her lungs in double time. Every nerve in Ruby's body was sparking like metal against concrete, sharp quick bursts of light and reaction crawling under her skin. She forced herself to take deep breaths, trying not to start panting again.

Ruby got her breathing under control by the time that Cinder had changed. She had slipped into a new identity now, doctor's coat buttoned around her waist, lying flat against her black skirt. Cinder leaned against the doorway for a moment, brushing her hand against her hip.

"I've got my top on now, Ruby, you can stop hyperventilating." Cinder spoke demurely, but the tell was in the sly arch of her brow, the hands splayed across a shapely waist like a corselet of slender fingers.

"O-Oh, I wasn't hyperven - " Ruby stammered, unsure in every breath that she took now.

"The human body is a real artform, Ruby." Cinder slid past the younger girl's short, stilted words effortlessly, walking towards her with pointed teeth pressing into her lower lip. "Once you learn to admire it, there's nothing to be afraid of." She was there now, in front of Ruby, one small hand in her slender, manicured ones, passing it between her palms as if she were reading fortunes from it.

"It's just skin… like yours." Cinder's fingernail ran a bruising path along Ruby's pale inner wrist, causing the younger girl to jolt. "A pulse, like yours." Cinder placed her hand at the back of Ruby's neck, a wide claim of possession.

"Lovely."

Ruby leaned forward on her toes, certain that this was the right moment to claim a warm, wet kiss from Cinder, when the doctor removed her hands from Ruby's body altogether, turning towards her desk.

She was hot and cold today, always hovering around the cusp of pushing Ruby away and dragging her back in.

It was confusing, truly, when all Ruby wanted were hands gripping her hips and a mouth so pyretic that blue fire danced from the tip of Cinder's tongue. She had never played a game as intricate as this before; no, she was much more accustomed with games that had rules, not ones that involved so much touching and lengthy, half-lidded gazes.

Cinder shuffled through a few release forms on her desk, uncapping a pen with one hand and adding her signature at the bottom of them before glancing up at Ruby, who stood uncertainly, rebuffed and confused.

"Perhaps today isn't our day." Cinder remarked idly before capping her pen with a regretful smile. Ruby flushed, the tips of her ears flaring as Cinder regarded her thoughtfully. The doctor stood and stretched, arms rising above her head in a graceful arc.

If a body could be described as melodic, then that was closest identifier to the way Cinder moved, heels clicking against linoleum floors to the staccato of Ruby's pulse. Even when Cinder was walking away from her, Ruby felt as though she were being drawn closer, a moth to a flame.

"It's as if everything I do today ends in a complete and utter disaster." Cinder lamented, throwing her hands up and letting them fall by her sides just as quickly as they had been in motion.

"Which is why I'm afraid to touch you today." The second comment caught Ruby off guard, and froze every muscle in her body into a singular block of immobility. "Lest I break one of those precious little bones of yours. I mean, I'm more than properly qualified to treat you if something terrible happened.."

Cinder sighed restlessly, shrugging her shoulders free of the thick overcoat that she had only recently put on. A tangle of hair moved down her neck, impossibly precise as it lined up with the most prominent vein on her neck. Cinder glanced behind her shoulder at Ruby, two sinfully dark eyes rising over the pale valley and hill of her shoulder.

"But maybe broken isn't such a bad thing to be." Cinder spoke carefully, words impossibly light in their intent, but they chilled Ruby to the core, the simple thought of her coming undone by Cinder's hand. There was an appeal in that, she would admit, to be unraveled and plucked free from every chain and latch and to be made up again, with a slow, dominant hand watching over.

Ruby shivered visibly. Cinder blew out another lazy breath and finally sat down on the edge of the hospital bed next to her, thin cotton sheets bunching up around the line of her hips. One hand moved slowly across the fabric, the drag of the sheet against her palm rasping in the silence of the room.

Cinder slid further up the bed until she rested fully against the headboard, ankle wrapped around calf, head tilted in a way that was almost portrait-like. She looked lost in thought, but the steady rhythm of her fingernail against the bed was a sign that she was still somewhat present.

"D-Do you want me to leave?" Ruby piped up, tangling her fingers together to keep them from shaking.

Cinder glanced at her out of the corner of her eye before laughing a bit.

"Come sit a while, Ruby. Take a load off." Ruby moved slowly, inching on to the bed and scrambling for leverage when she almost slipped off. Cinder laughed, a pure, delighted sound, but it wasn't until her hand was wrapped the inside of Ruby's wrist that the younger girl realized how close she was.

Hips were touching, and even though layers of clothing separated them from meeting, touch still traveled like wildfire. It was quiet in the massive hall, just the two of them, thinking, breathing. And it wasn't until Cinder's finger found its way onto Ruby's leg that she made a snap judgement that she had to be kissed again - like the sun touching a star, like the moon meeting the tide, like death grabbing life - before she never had another chance.

Ruby sat upright and scrambled onto Cinder's lap, sitting back on the doctor's legs when uncertain of her grasp on the warm yield of shoulders. Cinder arched a brow, hands immediately finding Ruby's waist to steady her. Ruby yearned for closer contact, for the slow teasing stroke of Cinder's tongue in her mouth, but for now, it was just the warm grind of two bodies.

It was all so new to her, the idea of someone touching her in a way that wasn't clumsy or nervous - Cinder knew what she wanted and moved deliberately, gracefully. The idea, however, that Ruby could be something that she wanted, was almost enough to make her faint.

"Hi." Ruby breathed out anxiously, leaning into the faint brush of Cinder's palm against her cheek as the older woman tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hi." The word sounded weightier in Cinder's mouth, more rounded and lush than when Ruby had said it, and for some reason, it sent her hips rolling forward with reckless abandon, the tipping point on the precarious ledge that they had both been dancing on. The hem of Ruby's skirt had been pulled taut across her legs, but at the first movement, the edges started to flip up, moving towards her waist in a faster ascent. Cinder bit down on her lip, hand splayed across Ruby's thigh, thumb marking a purpling bruise in the soft space next to her bone.

It was wrong, god, it was so wrong - Ruby was still a virgin (despite Yang's many interventions), and had barely gotten past second base without having a coronary, yet here she was thirty minutes into her lunch break, grinding on the school's doctor like it was her job. And like some really twisted mind game, it made her moan.

This wasn't a whimper, or a whine, or anything that could have passed off as innocent or spur-of-the-moment; this was a full-blown, award-winning moan that rattled her bones dry with embarrassment. Cinder watched her thoughtfully, eyes trained on the constantly shifting and fluttering lashes that hid eyes as bright as newly minted coins, fingers still claiming the soft flesh of Ruby's thigh.

Cinder helped drag Ruby's hips forward, and it was a welcome effort, the way that they fit together, skin and sweat mingling in the air, potent and potion-like.

Ruby pitched her hips with more force this time, but Cinder met her by shoving her back down. The resistance was something new, another variable that had been pitched into the haphazard mix. Cinder was strong; the force that she pushed Ruby with was a hidden one, but Ruby craved it.

She wanted to be pushed around now - hard.

Ruby fell back onto the bed, one finger straying towards the parted flower of her mouth, a ragged nail bed meeting white teeth. She was sure she looked foolish, skirt pushed up to the tops of her hips, skin rosy with blood on fire, but she didn't care - she wanted to be touched, and she had learned that anything that got Cinder's attention had to be touched, caressed, pulled, tested.

Cinder crawled forward, hands reaching into the pockets of space next to Ruby's waist, claiming every inch of space with her warm body and soft voice. Her hair fell over her eye, mingling with dark lashes until hungry eyes shone through a vast jungle of sleek curls.

"Look at you…" Cinder purred, one hand moving up Ruby's calf, dipping behind her kneecap, crawling up her thigh, settling at her tailbone under her skirt. "What a pretty dolly." Cinder nosed a lock of Ruby's hair past milky skin and licked behind her ear, eliciting a high pitched whine from the younger girl. Ruby could feel Cinder's feral grin against her neck, teeth pinching a spot of skin underneath her jaw.

Cinder's lips moved in a slow drag up Ruby's neck, straying near her jawline, only stopping at the corner of her mouth. She pulled away unwillingly to hover above Ruby, dark hair curtaining away the rest of the world. It was only them, in whatever flame-colored paradise that they had found.

"I want to kiss you so hard you shiver." Cinder whispered, settling her finger in the young, angelic dip of Ruby's chin. "I can practically feel the innocence bleed out of your teeth whenever I kiss you. There's something about that, something about you, that makes me want to take you and make you bad."

Ruby grabbed Cinder's face, the flat planes of her cheekbones digging into the soft skin of her hands. She dragged her down for a kiss - impatient, messy, dirty - but still hot as dry wind and sick as death. Cinder licked into her mouth like she owned it, and Ruby hooked her ankle around Cinder's waist, pulling her warmth closer into her body.

When they parted, slick and sweat connecting them like fate-thread, Ruby gasped out three words.

"Then do it."


End file.
